Just a Bit Longer
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: The day had come. The day they least expected. Wrapped into darkness, there was nothing that could stop it from happening. "Don't worry, I'm with you. You won't be alone." ... First PH fic! Fail summary, r&r please?


Summary :

The day had come. The day they least expected. Wrapped into darkness, there was nothing that could stop it from happening. "Don't worry, I'm with you. You won't be alone." ... First PH fic! Fail summary, r&r please?

Writer's note :

Hello there! This is my first PH fanfict xDD. And also the second fanfict i 've ever started to write, altough it was not the second fanfic I finished... And it's my first english fanfict too. I'm trying my best here,I hope you'll like it!

Warnings : OOC (maybe,), typo (maybe, i'm paranoid), fail humor(this fic is no humor after all ==), etc, etc~

Disclaimer : I do not own PH. If i did I'd be veryyy happy~~ 

~0~

He looked into the mirror where he met the gaze of his own reflection. Then to his chest. To that symbol. He gently touched it, the clockwise was almost completed. Then with a sigh, he put on his shirt and got dressed up quicker.

The warm morning sunlight bathed him from the large windows of the mansion as he walked out of his room. _A nice day, _ he tought. With the bird chirps that were accompanying his steps, he went straight foward, sometimes greeting the maids with a warm smile. Ah, that day must be another beautiful day.

~0~

"Morning, everyone!"

Oz greeted everyone in the room cheerfully right after slamming the door with full energy, smashing poor Liam that was _unfortunately _standing near the door. Gil hummed 'good morning', not moving his gaze from the newspaper he was reading, and Alice greeted back cheerfully. Sharon and Break was already sipping their tea at the front balcon. Oz smiled, then realized about how Liam was doing.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Liam, I didn't know you were there!"

"I-it's okay, Master Oz..." Liam politely replied while fixing his glasses's position.

The maids came, cutting their small conversation and started placing the food onto the table. Everyone headed to their seats and started to eat their breakfast. Like usual, Alice ate faster than everyone else, and Break didn't even bother thinking of how could all that food went into her small body without any sort of _complains _ from her body. Finally, they finished their breakfast. They headed out to the balcon while the maids cleaned up the dishes.

"Alice, Gil!"

"Yeah?" Gil answered.

"What is it, Oz?" Alice questioned

"Today, let's go to the town for a walk~!" Oz said while running his gaze to the morning scenery around the mansion. _Beautiful, _he tought.

"Why?" Alice asked blankly while eating a slice of meat. _Yes , _she was still eating. That meat. Spiritedly.

Oz scretched his body. "No reason, I just want to go out. I feel a bit bored. And today we got no certain things to do, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess..." Gil replied after thinking a bit.

Alice swallowed the meat she was eating and stayed silent for a while, thinking for a bit. After blinking for a few times, her violet eyes shined with passion as she grabbed Oz's wrist and asked him spiritedly. "Then let's go, Oz! I want to buy some meat from the market, I haven't eaten those in quite a while!"

"Sure, Alice. " Oz replied with a smile.

~0~

They had finally arrived at the market. Alice, full of excitement to eat her beloved meat as soon as possible, quickly stepped in front of Oz and Gilbert and commanded their steps to various meat shops. She also went lost a few times, making a small disaster before arguing with Gilbert after the other two found her. Today Break and Sharon didn't come along, they said that they wanted to relax a bit.

"Uh, Alice... aren't that enough already for you?" Oz said while staring at a big shopping bag _full of meat _ Alice was carrying.

"No,Oz! We might not be going here for a while after this, so I need these meats for my future supply!" Alice replied passionately while gazing around to find another yummy-looking-meat.

"But, baka usagi, we already have enough meat back at the mansion..." Gilbert checked his wallet, getting a bit worried about the content.

"Quiet, seaweed head! The meat from here is different, you know...!" Alice reasoned, her eyes were full of certainity.

"Ern...you think so?" Oz hesitately asked.

"Of course, manservant! Geez, stupid servants like you two will never understand my expensive taste!" Alice stated while picking another bag of meat.

"Enough, baka usagi! At this rate, my money won't be enough!"

"You're so stingy, seaweed head! No wonder that your head is like seaweed! "

"What did you say, Stupid Rabbit?"

"And you're also poor!"

"And who do you think caused _that_?"

Alice and Gilbert continued their argument. _Again, _Oz tought. He only giggled at their small fight and smiled, before trying to calm them down. _Again. _

"But manservant, this stupid seaweed head is pissing me off! And also, he—" Alice suddenly froze, not continuing her words. She dropped the half-eaten-meat from her hand, her eyes went wide.

Oz blinked at Alice's sudden attitude change, a confused look were on his face."A-alice? Anything wrong?" Oz started to worry. That wasn't an usual thing to happen.

"...The dragon... I smell him..." Alice said. Her face went pale, and she looked very terrified.

"Huh?" Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, Alice? What dragon?" Oz asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. '_This doesn't seem like a good thing...' _he tought.

"It's a chain, a dragon chain. He's so big and dark, and powerful too.I...I've ever fought him at the abyss back then..." Alice explained, with terrified look still on her face.

Gilbert loooked at Alice deeply. She've ever fought it before. And she was still alive, so she must have beaten it back then, right? "Then it's nothing to be afraid of, right? You've already defeated it before, so—"

"I _didn't _defeat him, seaweed head. Before he killed me, I did a trick and managed to escape. I've never tought that he'll chase me again. And now it looks like he's got a contractor, and he's on his way here." Alice said. After swallowing her fear, she suddenly grabbed Oz and Gil's wrist and dragged them away.

"Let's go, you two!" Alice started to run, dragging her two companions along. " To pandora, or the mansion, I need more suboorndinates for this! Maybe Eques or the Clown can help us—"

"No use, Alice, those two places are too far!" Oz cut her words, almost screaming.

"Wherever is fine! Anyone, as long as they have a chain, then it's fine," Alice replied. She sounded so desperated.

_Is it that strong? _Oz tought. Then he suddenly remembered about the seal on his chest. It was almost completed. If he let Alice fight, the clockhand would surely move. _And the circle will be completed. _

That tought sent him a shiver down to his collar bone, and he started to run the same speed as Alice. _No, I don't want to go yet!_

"Alice is right, Gil! We should seek as many help as possible!" Oz said under his breath.

"W-what is it with you two?" Gil questioned, but then had no choice other than to catch their run.

~0~

They ran desperately, seeking for anyone who had a chain. With a tiny hope that someone from Pandora were also walking around the market to buy something, or the Baskervilles—_Even someone from he Baskervilles was fine!_ they tought, or anyone else. They went trough the crowds, spilling some seller's fruits baskets in the process.

"H-hey! Look at what you've done to my apples! You must pay for this—hey, dont run away you brats!" the fruitshop owner screamed to them, but they didn't care! They just wanted to be safe, somewhere.

Gil was quite surprised with the other two's reaction. Where was the loud B-Rabbit who had a big confidence in facing her enemies? Gil questioned in his mind while glancing to the other two once in a while. When his glance met Oz's figure, he realized about the symbol. The clockwise...it was already a quarter to the complete circle the last time he checked it. _No, we shouldn't have any fight that could burden Oz's body. I..i don't want to lose him again, my precious master. That stupid rabbit...it seems that she realized it sooner than me. I'm such a useless servant!_

After running for a while, the crowds began to dissapear—it was more quiet now. They were away from the crowds but they were still running.

"H-hey..guys...i think Pandora is only a kilometer away now..." Gil said, panting hardly.

"Oh..then..let's be fast"

Oz's leg had became a bit limp after all the run. But he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. If he stopped, then all would be over.

"A-ah...he's coming...to us.." Alice said, her face gotten paler.

"W-who..?" Oz questioned, terrified. He actually knew the answer. And he was afraid of it.

"The dragon..."

"W-what? You two, keep running, we're only a half kilometer away!" Gil said while calculating the remaining journey in his head.

"We wont make it!"

"Just run!"

Hopelessly, the trio continued the run. They stepped on some flowers in the process, crushing it to pieces. Not that they really cared at the moment.

"w-wait!"

A beautiful sound of a little girl suddenly called out to them. They couldn't help but to stop and turned to see the girl. She was probably 10 years old, her hair and clothes were so messy and she was crying. "wait...mister...uh..." she pleaded, tears streaming down her cute face.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here..?" Oz asked. Somehow, he could'nt abandon this little girl.

"I am... lost...*sniff* mommy and..*sniff*..daddy is...uwaa...!" she cried loudly. Oz observed the surroundings, there was no one around.

"Come on, guys! Just leave her here, someone else will find her and help her! We dont have time—Hey, seaweed head!" Alice screamed desperately, only to be ignored by Gil. Gil stepped closer to the girl, sympathy were on his eyes.

"H-hey dont cry...I'll take you to your mom..." Gil said while lowering his body, offering his back. "R-really..?" she asked. "Yes, miss. Now get on my back, I'll carry you." With that word, the girl hugged Gil's back and he slowly got on his knees with her on his back.

"Ok, now let's continue our journey!" Gil commanded as he took a step foward.

Without any more word they continued the long run. It wasn't long until Alice realized what just happened... and she stopped running.

"Hey, stupid rabbit, why do you stop? We dont have ti—"

"Gil, put that girl down now!" She said with a horror look on her face. Gilbert stared at her with confused look.

"But this girl is lost and we should tak—"

"That girl, is the contractor of the dragon!" Alice shouted. Oz looked terrified at the sentence and stepped back a bit. Gil froze for a second before putting the girl down and stepped back from her quickly.

"What are you saying, Oneesan?" the girl asked with a innocent tone. "Contractor..? What is that? Hey, hey, is that some fun role to play~?" with that last word, a big chain appeared behind her, a big dark dragon chain.

"RUN!" Oz screamed, running desperately with the other two following him. They ran without destination, only went straight, turning to a small alley, turning to another street, crossing a small river, turn left—and so on with their instict. They only hoped Pandora headquarter is near enough now. Because they could hear the dragon's growls and the sounds of building crashing coming closer.

"CRAP! It's a dead end!" Gil shouted, stopping. In front of them that time was a tall wall with buildings surrounding them. "What the hell, seaweed head?" Alice stopped and looked around. Oz only went silent while his face got paler. The three of them panted heavily, exhausted from all the run. In a split second, the dragon arrived in front of them with it's 'owner' on it's back. The little girl jumped down to the ground and smiled innocently to them.

"Hey, Nee-san and Nii-chan! This is my pet, isn't he cute? I named him Black.." the girl said. She patted the dragon's side and it groaned in response. "Oh? What is it, Black?"

The dragon responded by something could be heard as grunts by Oz and his companions. "Oh, I see..." the girl mumbled then. " Heeey nee-chan, Black said that he wants to _play_ with you!" the girl said with a big smile. "Please _play with him~" _she continued with a somewhat creepy tone. The dragon began to move slowly, preparing it's attack.

Gil unhesitantly opened Raven's seal on the Black Rabbit's power and summoned Raven to fight along. A sharp jolt of pain flowed to Oz's contract symbol, but he held the pain and forced a normal face. "Hey, seaweed head, maybe I can win this if Raven fights along," Alice said, she had turned into her black rabbit form. "Sure, stupid rabbit. Just don't use too many power, do this efficiently." Gilbert answered, altough he was not quite sure if the rabbit could fully understand what he meant. _She's stupid after all._

As soon as they finished talking, the dragon launched it's first attack, aiming straight to the blonde boy who stood there with fear. Raven quickly moved in front of him and held the dragon from going further. While the two chains struggled, B-rabbit held her crescent-axe tight and attacked the dragon from the behind.

The dragon groaned loudly at the slash and turned back to face the rabbit, and it stared at B-Rabbit with intense anger in it's dark eyes. Then, it opened it's mouth and spouted out a ray of darkness. The black rabbit dogded quickly and it hit a house's wall, making a big hole in it. "That was quiet dangerous, you big lizard! But not enough to kill me!" Alice—or B-rabbit said confidently. The dragon grunted back to her, and it started to fight with her and Raven again.

The struggles continued on. The two contractors were watching the fight without a blink. Suddenly, Oz cringed because of the pain in his chest. "Hey, are you alright, Oz?" Gil who stood beside him asked, his eyes filled with worries.

"I'm fine, Gil." Oz answered with a forced smile. "Just some side effect of using power like usual," he said reasoning.

"Hang in there, manservant! I'll finish this stupid battle immediately and we can go home for dinner after that!" B-Rabbit shouted in between her struggle. _God,this trash is tough_! She tought. _I should not burden Oz too far, or his symbol will... _Alice fought it harder, slashing every part of the dragon she could reach. Raven, too, struggled hard, altough it can only use about 40% of it's power due to the un-illegal way of contract. "Dammit, if only I can use more amount of power than this.." Raven mumbled, watching the fight with anticipation. Oz only stayed quiet due to the incredible pain he received at the moment.

The dragon is finally losing. The power combination of B-Rabbit and Raven is not bad afterall. With one single big strike, the B-Rabbit ended the battle and sent the dragon falling. The victorious chain looked down to it's beaten enemy with satisfaction. Gilbert quickly sealed B-Rabbit's power back and turned the big chain back into a beautiful brunette, who quickly ran into it's contractor. The little girl who was the dragon's contractor collapsed, it looks like her bound wasn't too strong.

"Oz! I won! Did you see that? I killed the stupid lizard!" Alice said passionately to Oz, her face shining with joy. Oz let out a small laugh. "Congratulations, Alice." He smiled gently. "Hey stupid rabbit, don't forget that I also fought it!"

"Heh? Yeah, I guess, altough you only played a small part in it," the girl replied in a mocking tone. "What did you say? If it weren't for my role, you will never win, you baka usagi!"

"Well yeah, whatever. Thanks, I guess." Alice replied back while closing her eyes with a grunting Gilbert beside her. Oz laughed at the familiar scene before suddenly a sharp pain arrived on his chest and he fell to his knees.

"OZ?" the other two shouted worrily because of the sudden scene. They lowered their body closer to him. "What's wrong, Oz? Don't tell me..." Gil said with a horrified look. "Hey, Oz, what's wrong?" Alice asked in desperation. Oz couldn't answer anything, he can only grunted in pain while holding his throbbing chest. "A...lice..G-gil..." he mumbled in between his panting before darkness started to appear under him, throwing Gil aside. Oz's eyes widened in surprise, and Alice fell foward to his chest because of the small earthquake. The punishment chain of Abyss began to appear around them, ready to wrap their body with it and drag them down.

Alice burried her face into his scene deeper. She gripped Oz's shirt in fear. "Is it time..?" she whispered.

Gil who were threw quite far fell on his back, feeling pain from the fall. "What the hell happened.." he mumbled while getting up to his legs and realized what happened. "OZ? ALICE?" he screamed to them desperately, but unable to come any closer."G-gil!" Oz shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was about to complete?" Gil said questioning to his master. "I'm sorry Gil, i don't want to make all of you worry.." Oz looked down with a ironic smile. "If only i knew this sooner, i should have done something, im such a useless ser—"

"Gil, don't worry, it's not your fault." Oz said cutting his words. He then looked down to Alice who was still on his chest, tears began to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Oz..I'm sorry..." she whispered in between her sobs. She didn't know what to say anymore, the most important person in her life, was going to suffer in Abyss forever, because of her! She couldn't think of forgiving herself. That tought brought even more tears to her lavender eyes.

Oz smiled at her and patted her hair gently. He knew this was going to happen, so he was quite ready. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered to her.

"It's alright Alice.. I'll still be with you, so it's alright..." Oz said before everything was swallowed in darkness.

~0~

A/N : IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Fuuh, it took a really, really long time to finish this one =='' *because im lazy orz* *kicked* and I teribly failed, specially with the ending TTATT huee...It had to be the best part but instead i made it into the worse part. I.. I don't know...

And...Woah! It's the longest story i've ever written, dude! OAO" well i didn't expect it to be this long... *gulp* i hope you don't mind...

Altough it's bad, do you mind some review? I accept any kind of review, even flame...just..consider my feeling. I don't wanna get burned too badly, hehe~ ^^


End file.
